Sonic Ultimate: Ultimate Hilarity
Sonic Ultimate: Ultimate Hilarity is a spin-off comedy-action show that streams on Netflix and Amazon Prime Instant Video. It uses this style of animation. The series focuses more on comedy than in the original Sonic Ultimate. Episodes in Season 1 "Flight Practice"/"The Lid": Tails makes upgrades to the Turbo Tails Tornado and is eager to test it out./Rex becomes obsessed with getting the lid off a jar of pickles to complete his perfect sandwich. "How to Train Your Wisp"/"Retreat! Retreat!": Yacker visits Sonic and Tails, but the rest of Team Ultimate annys him just about enough to pull out Yacker's aggressive side./ After many failed attempts, Eggman finally pulls a perfect surprise ambush on Team Ultimate. "Check, Please!"/"Seven on Six" Team Ultimate visit an all-you-can-eat buffet but their trip doesn't go as planned./The Deadly Six return for their sworn revenge on Sonic, but don't react very nicely when they find out he's got a team to back him up now. "The Half-Day Dare"/"Sonic The Geek" Team Ultimate dares each other to stay awake during a 12-hour-long movie marathon./Sonic loses his popularity, and the Seven go to extremes to retrieve it. "The Battle Battlers": In the first double-length episode,Team Ultimate joins a secret battling club and, with their mad combat skills, make it to the citywide tournament and square off against some old enemies. "Futuristic Flyers"/"No Syrup" Silver teaches the rest of Team Ultimate how to time travel, but it goes awfully wrong./Team Ultimate sets out on a quest to find syrup for their pancakes before breakfast time is over. "Falsely Alarmed"/"Sonic Drift": Skye gets thrown in jail for an alarm-pulling crime that she didn't commit, so Team Ultimate attempts to bust her out and locate the real culprit./Sonic gets challenged to a race on the art of drift, which he doesn't know, so Tails hires a drift-racing teacher to help Sonic. "The New Girl"/"The Dumb, The Dumber, and The... Silver?" Silver gets a crush on a girl named Genesis, but the rest of Team Ultimate try to break them up because she is on Team Oblivion, their rivals./In order to make himself seem smarter, Silver makes the rest of Team Ultimate dumber. "Bite Sized"/"Cheesy Does It": Team Ultimate challenges the two Jawbreakers to eat a jawbreaker, but the Cat has trouble, will he get it or keep breaking his jaw?/Silver and the Cat order the "Volcano Pizza" and get a prize if they can eat it without burning their tongue, they cheat and try to cool it off with varying success. "Shadow Boxing"/"Psychokinesicks" Team Ultimate faces off against Shadow./Silver's psychokinetic powers become exhausted due to Silver overusing them in battle. "Wind Reading": Team Ultimate faces off against the Babylon Rogues in an Extreme Gear race in the 2nd double-length episode. "Seize the Day"/"Chore Loser": In Hedgehog Dude and Skylar's care for 1/4 the episode, The Cat suffers a seizure while playing video games with Silver, who tries his best to help while HD and Skylar are on a killing spree, but only makes matters worse./The Cat tricks Silver into doing chores to get back at him for playing video games without him, and takes a fancy to the game he was playing, liking it a little too much, which leads to the unleash of HD and Skylar's feral sides. "Deck the Halls"/"We Wish You"/"Happy New Year": The Ultimate cast celebrate Christmas in a all-new fun way in the first two./ Team Ultimate go to watch a film on New Year's Day, but are oblivious that there's a deadly surprise waiting for them. "Take Your Seat"/"Eye Candy"/"Moppin' Up": Skylar gets lucky when she finds a seat in the movie theatre, but everyone else's luck soon runs out./Skylar's cheerful disposition and a lollipop combined may get her in trouble when there are objects in the way./The Cat is hired as a janitor to his dismay, but chaos ensures as he forgets to put up a "wet floor" sign. "Popcorn Frenzy"/"Butter Me Up": The Cat makes popcorn flood the city, but he will save the tow, right?/Skye wants butter on her popcorn, but she is about to be the one who"s served. "Fever Or"/"Pranks A Lot" The Cat catches a cold, so while the rest of the team go on a mission, Silver stays back to take care of him- and eventually catch his cold./Team Ultimate starts a prank war, but The Cat is so skilled in pranks, that the rest of Team Ultimate has to team up in order to prank him. "Homonyms"/"Guilty of Being Guilty" Skye bets Silver and The Cat that they can't go 3 days without eating, but they get too obsessed with the challenge that after five days, they still haven't eaten anything." Team Ultimate is witnesses for the Babylon Rogues in a court trial. "Knotted Love"/"Rex Unleashed" The Cat falls in love with a ball of yarn./ Rex's flip-outs become uncontrollable, and he practically destroys Emerald City. "The Big Three Oh!"/"Not Your Color": Hedgehog Dude, Skylar, and Rex are invited to a party, but they canot handle the flashbacks and fun stuff they're doing there, eventually leading to them going on a crazy rampage./All of the Wisps fight over who's best and get Team Ultimate to decide whose better. Episodes in Season 2 "Birthday Bash": Skylar is hosting a party for her birthday, but what she knows is not birthday related, so she seeks Silver and the Cat on how to be a good host. "TheTime is Now": Silver and The Cat plunge Emerald City into chaos by setting every clock back 2 hours. "Silverware Doesn't Go In The Microwave"/"Lights, Camera, ACTION!" Skylar has to go back to war, so she hires Silver to take care of her pets while she's away, but since Silver is so irresponsible, The Cat has to help him./Team Ultimate and Rex make a movie. "Blizzard"/"Money Kills" Team Ultimate is forced to stay in their Hideout due to a blizzard./Silver and The Cat let their cold, selfish sides take over them and sell the Turbo Tails Tornado for 8,000,000,000 Mobiums, and just when you thought that was the end, they buy the Master Emerald.